Story of Two Particular Prefects
by Rina Cat
Summary: No, either of them is Hermione. It's PW/PC, fellas! It's about what happened before Ginny saw Percy kissing the girl in Book 2. R&R please!


Story of Two Particular Prefects  
by Rina Cat  
(Note & disclaimer: This story takes place in 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'. And obviously, all the characters from the HP series belong to J. K. Rowling.)  
  
**********************  
  
  
Classes were over in Hogwarts for the evening. In one of the empty classrooms, sat a fifth-year girl with long curly hair, waiting.  
  
'Where is he?' the Ravenclaw girl thought. 'I hope he didn't forget... No, it's not like him to forget such important things. Especially this!' Thinking that, she waited patiently.  
  
Ten minutes have passed, but the person that she has been waiting hasn't arrived yet. She was one of those people who doesn't like to be kept waiting and it's really starting to get on her nerves, not because of anger... more likely worried.  
  
"What's taking him? It's not like him to be late," she said while pacing around the room nervously. A thought struck her, "Could one of the teachers had caught him walking in the hallway suspiciously?... No, they couldn't have. He's a Prefect! They wouldn't suspect him." But then, another thought struck her, "Something's wrong... He's probably in trouble!"  
  
Without another thought, she quickly rushed towards the door and turned the latch to look for him. She opened it just in time to see...  
  
"Percy!"  
  
He was sweating and panting. His face was flushed as if he had just ran up all the way to the stairs. He grabbed his chest, trying to catch his breath. Then raised his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late, Penelope..." he managed to speak.  
  
"Where have you been?!"  
  
"Caught Fred and George sneaking out from their dormitories... Either they were trying to sneak into the kitchen or trying to test out their latest pranks. Um, how long have you been waiting?"  
  
"Not long... for just fifteen minutes." she scowled.  
  
"Er, are you upset?..."  
  
"Upset?! Of course, I'm upset! I was so worried! Ever since those attacks started happening in our school, I can even walk peacefully along the hall in broad daylight!" she snapped, angry expression can be seen on her face.   
  
It's true... ever since these mysterious attacks occured in Hogwarts, after the 'Chamber of Secrets' has been 'officially' opened, all the teachers and staff have been extra strict and cautious. With a stiff cat and a few petrified students already, who knows when the next attack might happen? There hasn't been any casualties though, but you can never be too sure when the next victim is going to be you.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Penelope..." he stammered, surprised to see his girlfriend this upset. "I didn't mean to put you in danger. I..." Before he could finish his sentence, Penelope cut him. "No..." she said softly, her face shifted from anger to a more concerned look. "It was me who should be sorry... I shouldn't have snapped like that..." She turned away from him slowly and walked towards the window, staring at the evening view.  
  
Relieved that his girlfriend was no longer upset with him, Percy followed her. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to wait for me alone in here. She's right... it was dangerous. She could've gotten herself hurt!' he thought. 'No wonder she's upset...' As soon as he was close enough to her, he put his right hand on her shoulder, turning her slowly towards him. He then put his other hand on her back, bringing her closely to him. Stroking her back gently, carressing her...  
  
Penelope raised her head a bit to look at Percy, as he was a bit taller than her, then softly laid her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Percy hugged her back, absent-mindedly stroking her long, curly hair.  
  
"Feeling better?" Percy asked, almost in a whisper. Feeling comfortable in Percy's warm embrace, she nodded in reply.  
  
"I was so worried... I thought you were caught by one of the teachers or worse... I thought, I thought you were attacked...," she stopped when she saw that Percy was smiling down at her. "What?" she asked with confuse. "What's so funny?"  
  
Percy shook his head slowly, "Nothing... It's just that a moment ago, you were so upset. I thought it's because you were worried of what will become of you, being left alone in an empty classroom... when you were actually worried about me." He sighed, holding his girlfriend tightly. "I'm touched... and I'm really sorry for making you worried." Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was smiling warmly as he said this.  
  
"We should stop meeting here, Percy," she finally said, breaking their long, warm embrace but not totally letting go of each other.  
  
"I agree. Maybe we should pick another unused classroom. Somewhere closer to my common room, how's that?" Percy suggested.  
  
"No, Percy..." she protested softly.  
  
"You're right. We should find one which is closer to your common room, instead..."  
  
"I mean we should stop meeting like this," she said.  
  
"You mean... you want me to keep using owl post? Not that I'm complaining but I gotta tell you, Errol is not a young owl anymore, he's not as strong as he used to be..."   
  
"Percy..."   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know what I mean..." she whispered.  
  
Percy seemed a little confused at first, but then realized what she really meant. "Are-are you sure, Penelope? I mean, are you sure you're ready... to tell them... about us?" he asked her nervously.   
  
"I don't see why not. All of our friends and families are bound to find out about us sooner or later," she replied, smiling at him, but her smile soon faded when she saw how worried Percy was. He seemed to hesitate at the idea.  
  
"Percy, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"N-nothing..."  
  
"What is it?" she asked him again, gently putting her both hands on his cheeks. "Please tell me what's wrong..."  
  
He sighed, "It's just that... I'm not sure that I'm ready..." Penelope looked at him wide eyed, worried that he'll say something that will break her heart. "W-why?" she asked, almost in a choked voice. "Because..." he began. "...well, because they'll make fun of me if I told them that I had a girl-" "You're afraid..." she interrupted. "...you'll become a laughing stock because you have me as your girlfriend?" Her heart shattered, her eyes were beginning to water.   
  
Percy shook his head violently, "No, no, no, no!" He quickly raised his hands, cupping her face. "That's not what I meant! As a matter of fact, that's not what I said, either..." he blushed slightly. "Well, you see... they'll laugh at me if I told them that I had a girlfriend because..." he paused for a moment. "...because they find it unbelievable - not because of you!" he quickly added, seeing that his lover was about to burst into tears again. "It's because of me... I, Percy Weasley, the 'Perfect Prefect', they called me. And that's what they thought about me, too. They only see me as the boy who's obsessed with books and school rules. Locking myself in a room, doing nothing except working and reading my books... They didn't think that I actually have a life like the others, too! Like relaxing and listening to the sound of the wind, spending time doing my hobbies (reading books is still considered a hobby, right?)..." He then grabbed her hands, raised them up to his lips and kissed them, "...falling in love with you..."   
  
Penelope still had tears in her eyes, but at least she was smiling again. Percy kissed the remaining tears away and then gently rested his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you, Penelope Clearwater."  
  
"I love you, too, Percy Weasley..." she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
They both stayed that way for a while until Penelope asked, "So... are you going to tell your family?" Percy nodded, "I suppose so... but not so soon. Could you please give me some time? I need to think on how to tell them without making me blush too much."  
  
She giggled, "I'm sure your parents will support you no matter what you do. You're a Prefect! And besides, what kind of parents wouldn't want to see their own child having a love life?"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't worried about my parents..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm only worried about two particular people..."  
  
"And they are...?"  
  
"Who else? My least favourite siblings, the famous Weasley Twins, Fred and George," he muttered.  
  
Penelope looked at him, to see whether he was really worried, and there was no doubt from the way he looks - he was being truthful about it. When she saw this, she tried her best not to laugh. The thought of being worried of your own siblings making fun of you was not worth worrying about at all. Especially when your siblings are Fred and George Weasley...  
  
"Is that all? Is that why you're so worried? Your own brothers?" she asked, trying not to giggle too much. But when you see they way Percy blushed so much, resisting is futile. "Oh, Percy..." she said, still giggling. "They're the last people you should worry about. They're always like that."  
  
"You don't know half of it. Try living in the same house with them. Both in Gryffindor and our home!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You're right, I don't know them that well... not as well as you," she said, smiling. "So, having a second thought on telling them about us?"  
  
"No... I'll tell them. But only to Mom and Dad, first. I'm sure they can keep it as a secret at the moment. I'll tell the others later... when I'm ready. Is it all right with you?"  
  
"Hmm... well, at least you're telling someone. Yes, I guess so."  
  
"Are you going to tell yours?"  
  
"Of course! It's not like I'm going out with a Slytherin or something. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear that I have Percy Weasley as my boyfriend."  
  
"Uh... I guess that was a compliment?"  
  
Penelope didn't reply, instead she gently placed her soft lips on his. "I guess it was, huh?" he said, grinning. When he looked at his watch, he was shocked to see that it was almost midnight. Even though you're a prefect, you're still aren't allowed to wander around at this hour. "Oh dear, I didn't realize it's late..."   
  
"We better get back to our dormitories. I'll see you then, Percy." she said, releasing her hand from his grip.  
  
"Penelope, wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"...Forgetting what?"  
  
"Since we're not going to see each other for a while..." he began.  
  
"Percy, we practically see each other everyday!"  
  
"You know what I mean..."  
  
"I'm only kidding, honey," she said with a smile. "So, what am I forgetting?"  
  
"Since it's going to be a while 'till I get to hold you again... how about a goodnight kiss?"  
  
Penelope smiled at him, gently stroking his cheeks, "Goodnight, Percy..."  
  
"Goodnight, Penelope..." he whispered as he leant down to give her one final kiss before going back to their dorms. But it seemed that their 'quick' kiss soon deepened and became more insistent as he felt the softness of her sweet lips on his. Percy tightened his arms around her, never breaking the kiss...  
  
"Percy?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Both Percy and Penelope quickly broke their kiss and turned to see who the voice belonged to. Percy stared at the speaker with shock.  
  
"Gin-Ginny???" he sputtered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I would ask you the same thing. I was coming back from the girls' bathroom when I heard some muffled sounds coming from this room - Oh, you must be Percy's girlfriend!" she said, noticing Penelope standing there, brushing herself, face still flushed.  
  
"I see! No wonder you won't let Ron use Errol. All this time you've been locking yourself in your room, writing to her! I didn't know you can be so romantic, Percy," she said innocently.  
  
"Now, listen here, Ginny!" he said, still blushing furiously. "Not a word about this to anyone! Especially to those twins!"  
  
"Fred and George?"  
  
"No, Parvati and Padma," he said sarcastically. "Of course, Fred and George!"  
  
"Can I tell Ron?"  
  
"Which part of that did you not understand?! Not - a - word - to - ANYONE!!!" he said in almost a shout, but he managed to keep his voice down to avoid from waking the others.   
  
"Does Mom and Dad know about this?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway... Please, Ginny... I beg of you!"  
  
"Aw, all right, Percy. I won't tell," she sighed. "I'll be going now. Nice meeting you, err..."  
  
"Penelope. Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw," she introduced, smiling at her.  
  
"Right. Nice meeting you, Penelope. And don't worry, Percy is a very sweet person," she smiled back. And with that, she left the room, leaving the two lovebirds alone again.  
  
"Well... that was unexpected," Penelope said, still blushing slightly after their unexpected 'visitor'. "Especially when it turned out to be your sister."  
  
"I guess... whoever it is, it will always be one of my sibs to be the first one to find out about me, huh?" he sighed in defeat. "Now, I have to watch over her in case she tells anyone else about this!"  
  
Penelope giggled again. He looks so adorable when he's angry - actually, he was more pouting than anything. Percy pouts? Boy, if only the twins were here to see him like this. They'll be laughing their hearts out!   
  
"We really should go back to our dorms now, wouldn't you agree?" she said.  
  
"Hmm... I had a better idea. Why don't we - *ahem!* - continue where we left off?" he puckered his lips, as if begging to be kissed. She blushed again.  
  
"I think..." she halted Percy by touching a slender finger on his lips. "...you should save it for next time. Don't want to get caught for the second time now, do we?"  
  
"Right," he chuckled.   
  
And with that, they both left the empty classroom and headed towards their own dormitories. Percy Weasley will have trouble trying to get some sleep tonight, now that he has Ginny to keep his eyes on - to keep her from telling anyone else about his secret love life. But I guess, that's... another story.  
  
Goodnight.  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Author's note: Wow... My very first HP fanfiction. And a romance one on a first try, too. Of all the couplings that were listed, and I choose them? XD I was never good at writing essays when I was in school. I love drawing but writing? Never. Hmm... maybe I should try drawing this couple sometimes. Anyway, thanks to my best friend, Rose, for being my beta reader and helping me checking for spelling/grammar mistakes. And as for the rest of the readers, please review!  
  
Rina Cat's Realm!  
http://www.unlikeminerva.com/~rinacat/ 


End file.
